For me,there will never not be you
by There-Are-Things-I-Can't-Say
Summary: Mycroft comes home from a month long business trip to recieve terrible and heart crushing news. My first story/ Spoilers for THOB and TRF. Mystrade and Johnlock, don't like then please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own D: All rights go to ACD, and Moffatiss, if they didn't then I'd be dead.

A/N: Hello :D This is the first story that I have dared to post online :') So I hope you like it, unfortunately I think that this chapter is kind of slow moving but I have ideas, don't underestimate me :P If you don't like Mystrade or Johnlock please don't read. Reviews would be very welcome but I won't begJConstructive crit is also very welcomeJEnjoy! Oh and also please let me know if there's some kind of error in structure, I'm not used to this :')

Emm xx

Chapter One

It had been an extremely long and exhausting month for Mycroft Holmes. Hours after hours of peace talks and governmental issues debacles had taken its toll on the forty something year old man, and all he wanted now was to go home. It wasn't that he didn't like his work, after all for years it had been the only thing he had that mattered to him, but now he had something else, something that made him believe that he could be a better person. He wanted to turn off his phone for the next four- no five days and curl up in bed, basking in the embrace of warmth and love that was always emanating off of his partner, even when he denied himself of it.

"Sir? Sir!" Anthea's voice cut through Mycroft's train of thoughts, and he blinked in confusion before focusing in on his trusty assistant.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the Prime minister's PA wants to know if you have time to dine with Mr Cameron in the next week, what shall I say?" Anthea asked, concern colouring her tone as her eyes flicked from the Blackberry to her boss uneasily.

Mycroft bit back an extremely uncharacteristic annoyed groan, masking it by clearing his throat. "Hum, tell him that I will check my schedule and contact him as soon as possible, if you please."

"Certainly Sir." Mycroft watched as Anthea's long thin fingers flew over her keypad expertly typing out the response that he had just dictated to her. Tedious, as his brother would say; Always the voice of pessimism inside Mycroft's mind. "Oh" Anthea spoke up again, glancing out the darkened window of Mycroft's car into the night. "Sir this is your stop," she smiled faintly and passed Mycroft his umbrella which was leaning by his feet as he opened the door.

"Thank you." He accepted the object as he stepped out and raised an eyebrow, noticing the dark shadows under her eyes for the first time, illuminated by the dim light from the street lamp. It was well past two AM and Gilbert Street was deserted as it should be at this time of morning. He leaned in, tapping out a rhythm against the sleek black metal framework of the car. "Take the rest of the week off Anthea, and get some rest. You deserve a break," he told her and her smile brightened in reply.

"Thank you Sir, I have a date tomorrow night actually." She laughed and Mycroft allowed himself a rare smile.

"Well I'm glad. Good night Anthea."

"Good night Sir." Anthea watched as her boss let himself into his apartment building and waited until he disappeared from sight before tapping the driver's window glass as a signal to take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own D: All rights go to ACD, and Moffatiss, if they didn't then I'd be dead.

**A/N: OMG, I'm back… Twice in one day :O This probably won't happen often btw, I am feeling inspired today so there will be days where I post two or more chapters and then there will be days where I…. Don't :') So lazy, God I am so bad at motivating myself. Annywaaay, thank you so much for my two reviews, I came back from food shopping and there they were :D I come bearing tea, Oreos and a slightly longer chap full of Mystrade! Enjoy!**

**As always both reviews and crit welcome :D I won't beg but like I said I have Oreos :P**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Two

Greg Lestrade blinked his dark eyes awake sleepily, as he felt the bed shift underneath him. "Murghwha?" He mumbled and was rewarded with a low chuckle.

"Not quite Gregory," Lestrade's eyes opened wider and he was greeted with the amused expression of Mycroft watching him with an open fondness that he had only experienced a handful of times when the elder Holmes brother let his ice guard down.

"You're home." Lestrade grinned as he reached for his lover, then frowned and whacked his arm. "You could have let me pick you up from the airport you idiot, I haven't seen you in almost five bloody weeks."

Mycroft chuckled again as he lowered them back into the pillows and wrapping the arm that Lestrade wasn't gripping onto, around the detective inspector's shoulders. "That wasn't necessary Gregory, I have my own cars as well you know. Besides-" He continued stroking the silver hair at the nape of Lestrade's neck absentmindedly, "I hear Sherlock has been making you run around in resemblance of a headless chicken these last few weeks."

Lestrade hummed quietly, letting his eyes fall shut again at the gentle caress. "It wasn't that bad, we got the Hound- Well not a Hound actually, more of a deranged psychopathic power fiend- Hah sounds like you." He joked and laughed as Mycroft poked him in the rib in mock indignation. This was proof how much Mycroft had evolved from the 'Iceman' that the Adler woman had labelled him as to the more caring almost human that he was now.

"How is my brother?" Lestrade had been calling Mycroft every other day with updates from London, and he had been shocked to discover how much he had missed the city and his life there, Moscow was lovely but it wasn't where Gregory was.

"Eh, crazy as usual. John said that he harpooned a pig before they went to Dartmoor. Did you get the photo I sent of him in the deerstalker?"  
>"I did indeed, it was very amusing."<br>"Yeah I don't think Sherlock found it that funny though."  
>Mycroft smiled tiredly in response, he hadn't realised how deep his need for sleep had become until he had put his head down on his pillow.<p>

"Mycroft." There was a hesitancy that he had never heard from Gregory before. "Mycroft, is everything alright? I feel like... Like you're holding something back from me. You know you can trust me, you always can."

Mycroft lifted his head up back up to look at his other half who was staring at him now. "Of course, I am fine Gregory. I just have a few matters to think over, that is all." He laced their fingers together and squeezed Lestrade's hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Okay, if you're sure." The uncertainty eased a little as Lestrade shifted closer and laid his head on the shorter man's chest, smiling as he felt a kiss being pressed onto the top of his skull and allowing darkness to overcome him once more. Mycroft waited until he could hear the gentle even breathing that indicated Lestrade was asleep; then let out a long, resigned sigh. He hated lying to Gregory, but he knew… It would save his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own D: All rights go to ACD, and Moffatiss, if they didn't then I'd be dead.

**A/N: Another one today! Well Now, it's short….. Yeah that's all I have to say about this chapter. Just to let you know if anyone is actually reading this (I dunno if you are ) that I'm going away for a few days, I am taking my laptop however but I have no idea whether I will have time to write the next chapter let alone update, so you may not hear from me until next week :') Enjoy, and have a damn fine Easter.**

**You know if you didn't get me an egg a review would work just as well ;)**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Three

_Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggg._

"Urgh! Oh my God, make it stop!" Lestrade pleaded as he turned away from Mycroft and attempted to block out the insistent noise coming from the other man's phone by snuggling further underneath the duvet. He caught a glimpse of the arrogant flashing green digits of the alarm clock signalling, _5:13_. Great, less than two hours before he had to get up.  
>"Mycroft Holmes."<p>

He could hear the familiar sharp tone that Mycroft always used when he was unsure of whom he was speaking to. Poking his head out of his burrow, he watched as Mycroft grew paler, jaw clenching tightly as he listened to the caller on the other end.  
>"I see."<br>Lestrade felt his stomach drop at those two words. Something was wrong. He placed a hand over Mycroft's, surprised to find it trembling slightly.

"I see. When did this happen? No, of course... Where is he now? ...Yes, keep him there, do not let him out of your sight. I'll be over immediately." Mycroft hung up and stared at Lestrade with abnormally wide eyes.

"Mycroft?" Now Lestrade was extremely worried, his lover had seemed to have gone into a sudden state of shock. "My, what's going on? Who was that?" He questioned frantically, reaching helplessly as Mycroft got out of bed and started to move around the room robotically picking up his clothes, then stopping to stare at the garments in his hold with intense concentration.

"Uh... That was Miss Hooper." The breath in him left Lestrade in one great_ whoosh_ as the eldest Holmes brother let his façade down, face crumpling into a heartbreaking expression; He knew what was coming even before Mycroft opened his mouth. Why would Molly be calling them otherwise?

"Sher- Its Sherlock. He-He-He's dead Gregory."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own D: All rights go to ACD, and Moffatiss, if they didn't then I'd be dead.

**A/N: I cannot stay away! OMG Wow thank you for all the alerts, I logged in to my email and it was like ALERTTTTTTT :D Well this was a **_**lot**_** longer than I intended it to be, and completely off plot when Betty appears and I don't think I like the end :') So okay I wrote this chapter while **_**Walking Away**_** by Lifehouse was playing on iTunes, then when that finished **_**Been A Long Day**_** by Rosi Golan came on, so I'm kinda like FML whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Not as bad as when I watched ****Third Star**** right before TRF omg that was torture D: Ahem anyway here is chappie 4. Um, enjoy? I'm sorry :') In other news, I'd like a sea lion please No? Damn Okay a review lion then (Because guys I neeeed criticism and things to live) :P**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Four

Mycroft rushed into the entrance of Bart's with Lestrade hot on his heels; almost crashing into the petite form of Molly Hooper.

"Mr-Mr Holmes." The brunette stuttered. "I'm so sorry- I, well they need you to identify the body. You're still listed as the next of kin on ICE form. John's here but-" She looked over her shoulder eyes scanning the large hallway full of what Lestrade expected were reporters. "He… He won't respond to anyone."

"Molly." Lestrade cut in, as gently as he could, even as the panic and despair rose to way over his capacity point. "Molly, where is John now?"

"Uh, the uh- Family room. I didn't know where else to put him." And there it was, Sherlock hadn't even been… Gone for twenty four hours and already John was being referred to and treated as a piece of lost property; God, but maybe he was. After all he had just lost the person who had been his whole reason for living the last year and a half.

"Right." He glanced at Mycroft standing beside him, noting how the man's face was once again a shuttered and unreadable mask. "Do you… Want me to come with you, My?"

"No thank you." Mycroft's voice could cut through glass and Lestrade stood there helpless once again, as his partner strode off toward the morgue in determination. Molly bit her lip and shot Lestrade a quick look, before dashing off after him.

"Right. Okay," Lestrade muttered under his breath. "What can I do? How do I make this right?"

"Excuse me dear? Are you alright?" Lestrade turned on his heel to see an elderly woman in a wheelchair approaching him. She stopped suddenly and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Why would that young man be going off to the morgue at six Am if everything was alright?" Lestrade opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a terrible choking noise. God, Sherlock, the annoying bloody bigheaded genius was gone, dead. He had actually left them, k-killed himself. His companion produced a tissue from her dressing gown pocket and handed it to him silently.

"My husband passed away last year," she continued after a long pause. "Nobody saw it coming, sudden heart attack you see. We had been to the shops, and when we got home I went to pop the kettle on. When I had come back into the living room… He had just gone. Right there in his armchair." She snorted humourlessly "I thought it was because he didn't like the new curtains but didn't have the gall to spit it out." Her eyes were unfocused as if she was reliving that day. "'Betty, I'd die for a cuppa right now.' Those were Sam's last words to me. I called him a lazy sod." Betty, as Lestrade now found her name was; drew in a deep breath, bottom lip quivering slightly. "I'll never speak to him again, and I called him a lazy sod. Do you know what the worse part is? I still believe it's true."

Lestrade blinked and cleared his throat to no avail. "I'm sorry for your pain." He rasped, "But why are you telling me this?"

"What was the last thing you said to your friend? I'm assuming the person in the morgue is your friend."

"I uh- I arrested him."

"Oh!" Betty's eyebrows flew up in interest and she peered at him through her glasses. "Was he a bad man?"

"No" His voice dropped to a whisper and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly to stop the next flow of tears from arriving. "No, he isn't- wasn't a bad man. Not at all, but I allowed myself to believe that he was because it was easier than the alternative. And now he's … Not here, I could have prevented this! I could have fought harder but I bent under my boss's demand to jail him, and what's worse is that his brother means everything to me and he doesn't know what I did!" It was a rush of words heavily accented with anger, pain and sorrow. "He'll hate me if I tell him, and I can't lose him, I won't."

To her credit Betty listened to Lestrade's useless rambling patiently, and patted his knee in a comforting way when he had finished. "I know it may seem unlikely right now," she whispered back gesturing for Lestrade to lean in closer to her. "But nobody has done something so bad that it cannot be forgiven. Please promise me that young man, if this gentleman means everything as you say he does, you will remember that."

With that she patted his knee again and wheeled off down the corridor, leaving Lestrade standing behind, gaping in awe at the woman. However, the sound of heavy footsteps coming from behind made Lestrade snap out of his trance, and turning his head he only just managed to catch a glimpse of the back of somebody exiting the building and slumping against a brick wall next to the doors, for support.

"Mycroft!" He ran outside in search of the man, but he had gone.


	5. Chapter 5  AN!

**A/N**

**I am working on chapter five I promise!**

**Anyway hey guys hey hey hey hey ! Yeah so this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to type this A/N quickly before my nan comes back from the shops I uploaded this story yesterday and so far there has been 805 hits 282 visitors and a TON of alerts and favouriting going on, (However I'm sad I don't have 805 reviews, I joke :P :P :P) Honestly that is amazing, thank you so so so much :D… I fear I have become a little teary. It seems like I may have time to do some writing tonight while the fam is watching **_**Britain's Got Talent**_** so it may be a shorter time until chapter five appears before you. I actually want to cuddle you all and I'm allergic to hugs! Thank you :D sorry, gushing too much. **

**Anywho, I hope you're enjoying the story and remember I welcome criticism with open arms **

**Happy Easter you lovely lovely people :D **

**Thank you again, wow! **

**Emm xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own D: All rights go to ACD, and Moffatiss, if they didn't then I'd be dead.

**A/N: Wowsers chap five already you can't get rid of me that easy ;), and I thought I'd run out of things to write about :') I don't feel very well so I thought I'd just post this before tea. I'm sorry it's so short and nothing happens But hey I didn't think I'd post this today. Next chapter will be better, hopefully. Btw I'm not yet sure how long this story should be ideas? Gotta go _The Mask _is on :') Reviews? Puppy dog eyeeeessssssssssss**

**Enjoy! Where's my Mycroft?**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Five

"This is Mycroft Holmes, please leave a message." _Beeeeep._

"Damn it!" Lestrade cursed loudly earning a few shocked glances from a young family entering the hospital carrying bunches of flowers. "Sorry," he murmured and hit dial again. "C'mon My, please just pick up. I need to know where you are." He chanted to himself; _I need to know what you heard of my conversation_.

"This is Mycroft Holmes, please-"

"Yeah well screw you too!" This time Lestrade didn't care who saw or heard him as he hung up and hit the back of his head none too gently against the brick wall.

"Um… Detective?" Molly was suddenly standing besides him, hands fidgeting in her pockets and glancing at the ground.

"Molly please, just call me Greg."

"Um okay, Greg. I was wondering…. Do-Do you want to see the body?" Lestrade froze in his shoes. Did he want to see the body?

The body of Sherlock Holmes?

The body of the most clever man he had ever met?

The body of the man who needed his help as much Lestrade needed his, even if he never admitted it?

The body of the man he let fall to his death? Literally.

But somebody had told him that John had watched Sherlock actually jump of the roof of that same damn hospital, he didn't take his eyes off of him even though his heart must have been breaking along with Sherlock.

"Yes Molly, I would like to say goodbye to Sherlock."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay I had a better chapter than this written out but stupid Emma decided that she wasn't going to save her work and then let her laptop overheat in the bag, so I don't even know what this dribble is sorry. :( Guys I could really do with some feedback because I really don't know whether I should continue this or not :/ Can I be selfish and ask for one ickle review,,, pleeeeease? I've had three hours sleep and it would cheer me immensely whether it's positive or negative Thanks :)**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Six

The London air was cold or maybe it was warm, Mycroft didn't know. He didn't really care; his brother was dead after all.

He had heard once somebody telling their partner who had just lost their father that;

'_The true goodbyes are the ones that are never said or explained." _

He had never understood that; or maybe he just didn't want to. There was a reason he kept his emotions in check for so long. But then Gregory had come bumbling into his life completely accidentally on purpose. Gregory had turned him upside down, inside out and then back again. Broken down the barriers around both his heart and mind, and smashed them to pieces while he made Mycroft watch.

But what was a relationship when you kept secrets from each other?

If Mycroft told Gregory that he had let Moriarty go, that he had sold out his own brother for no reason whatsoever, then their relationship would be done for. He would have nothing left, no family… No love. How could he lose his only brother, and his partner in one day?

Maybe he should go, save them both the heartache that was bound to come sooner or later. He unlocked the door of the couple's apartment in a daze; the bedroom was a mess as it had been when they had left hurriedly a few hours ago. The peacefulness of the previous night seemed for him to have happened a million years ago.

He had nobody; Mycroft Holmes was all alone once again.

"I'm so sorry Gregory." The whisper curled into the air as swift and mysterious as wafts of smoke, and by the time the remnants of the spoken apology had disappeared, he was ready to leave this life behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : oh eeeee I have another review yay! Thank you ****jbdrwholuvr**** :D Here have another chapter Never mindizzle I 'm almost 300 away from 2000 hits :D :D eeeeeeeee. Um don't you just love family dinners? :') :') I actually had this chapter planned surprisssssseeeeee :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Seven

It wasn't like this was the first time that Lestrade had set foot inside the morgue. No matter how desperately he wished he couldn't, he could map out the four corners of this room in his sleep. The familiar icy feeling seeped through his bones as he stepped closer to the metal table on which an inanimate body was lying, half covered by a blanket. He had seen distraught widows, families falling apart at the seams on the very spot in which he was standing. But never in all of his twenty plus years of detective years had he ever entered this place knowing that he was going to be faced with somebody from his personal relationships let alone an almost friend.

"Greg, are you sure you're okay with this?" Molly appeared at his elbow looking surprisingly calm and at peace with the situation.

"I-God." One look at the bloody unrecognisably mangled face sent him reeling backwards again, unable to stop himself from pressing a hand against his mouth in an attempt to control the strong wave of nausea flowing through him at the sight. "Why? Why would you do this? Sherlock, please!" His voice was growing louder and a couple of other pathologists were shooting him worried looks.

"Greg, come on." Molly tried to tug on Lestrade's arm but to no avail as he lunged forwards again, hands flying up to grip at the stiff shoulder blades "You bastard! How could you? Why? Why would you leave John here all alone? And Mycroft!"

His phone beeped in his pocket at that moment, and in his anger he pulled it out and hurled it at the wall before storming out, letting the heavy door slam behind him. Molly sighed as she went over to retrieve the detective inspector's phone which was lying screen down on the tiles. Turning it over, she smiled slightly as she saw the message flash across the screen before pressing the delete button like the sender would have instructed her to do.

**Mycroft will be fine. As long as you feed him cake at regular intervals, he will soon forget all about me. -SH**


	9. Another AN ! sorry bout that :

**A/N : My invisible ink works! Do people actually read these? :/ it makes me happy writing it anyway :P So I just spent ten minutes laughing at my dad as he tried to work out whether he was eating a sweet or a bath bomb; Turns out it was the latter :') So I'm not in an angsty mood which is difficult because I can't get really fluffy this soon into it just yet :/ Anyway, I had another lovely review, this time from Boxerbee :D Thankyou, reviews make me smile a **_**lot**_**, also alerts and favourites :P. Also guyssssssss over 1900 hits and 507 visitors to my measly seven chapters in the last two days is **_**insane**_**. Mycroft has promised to send you all a piece of cake in the mail as we speak. Contact me if it doesn't arrive, he's a sneaky little champ like that :P :P**

**Maybe possibly another chapter tonight, I have to decide what to write :D (Any ideas?)**

**Don't give up on me, bumblebee**

**Thank you again!**

**Emm xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My Internet connection keeps dying; don't think Mycroft liked my last comment about his sneakiness but heyyyyyy. I just want to know, is this plot making any sense? cheeerrrss me dears. Another fave and alert, I'm very lucky (Reviews would be very appreciated but not life threatening) :P Edit: Haha I just realised Lestrade threw his phone away while writing this, lets just say Molly gave it back after she got rid of the text. I dunno why I keep making Lestrade suffer :/ **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter 8

Mycroft fidgeted in his chair uncomfortably. He was used to travelling by private jets not waiting for an hour before he had to check in, in a crowded airport. If Sherlock were here, he would be scoffing at the snobbery of his older brother, laughing at his awkward appearance, sniping about his pathetic escape from the person he loved the most; but he wasn't and Mycroft had failed at his brotherly duties once again, and for the final time. He had tried to care for Sherlock the best he could when he was allowed to do so and to his credit he hadn't done everything wrong.

At the sound of his phone beeping, probably Gregory leaving another message about his whereabouts; he went to press voicemail. Sure enough the strained voice of the Detective Inspector could be heard and with a weary sigh, he deleted the message, better to cut all ties.

"Is this seat taken?" Mycroft looked up to see a young male, student going by the state of his jeans and hoodie. He had dark blond wavy hair and warm brown eyes, but there was something vaguely familiar about the way he held himself, not slouched over like many other young adults. Judging by his accent he was Canadian.

"Please, be my guest." He replied smoothly, removing his leather holdall off of the seat and allowing his new acquaintance to sit down.

"Thank you." The two men sat in compatible silence for a while; Mycroft tapping out messages to Anthea to tell her that he needed to get away for an undecided amount of time and the student fiddling around with his ipod. The ringtone that Gregory had assigned for himself a couple of months ago broke through the quiet abruptly and he winced sharply. He should get this over and done with.

"Mycroft Holmes."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the student's pale eyebrows rise curiously in response to the introduction. He bit back a smirk and focused in on what Gregory was saying.

"Mycroft! Oh thank God, My. I've been worried sick, where the fricking hell are you?"

"Gregory, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down? Mycroft your bloody little brother just died, and you're nowhere to be fucking found!"

"There is nothing that I can do to be of assistance there, it is better this way."

"Nothing… You can do? My, what? Seriously, please just tell me where you are."

"I'm at the airport Gregory."

"Oh, you uh have a business meeting. Right, this soon afterwards. Guess this means you'll be missing the funeral."

"No. No,Gregory. Not a business meeting. I'm- I'm leaving London, I have to start again."

The silence on the other end of the phone was heartbreaking.

"Gregory?"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_. He had hung up. Not that Mycroft blamed him, not at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Thank you to Boxerbee for your review again :D I'm sorry about Greg heehaw :P but you know, not that sorry :P And to Spedreder whose review made my day :') 2500 hits, guys I don't think you understand how much this means to me, another alert and favourite as well since I went to bed I loooove your support guys. I didn't really know what to write for this chap sorry for the slight delay, (Reviews make me write faster ;) And I dunno what to write for the next chapter :') ) **

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chater Nine

"No. No, Gregory. Not a business meeting. I'm- I'm leaving London, I have to start again."

The mobile fell from the unresponsive hand that was grasping it before, as Lestrade's knees buckled from underneath him. Start again? Mycroft was leaving him, the very same day that Sherlock had died? He had to have heard Lestrade telling Betty that he arrested Sherlock the night before he jumped. There was no other reason, they were happy for God's sake! Maybe, maybe he just needed some time alone to get over Sherlock's death and then he would be back. He had to tell himself that was the truth, he had to. Otherwise he had nothing to live for.

* * *

><p>Nobody had checked on John for a few hours now. As much as Lestrade wanted to go home, curl up in bed and not wake up until Mycroft returned; but he felt that he had a duty to Sherlock and he should take care of the grieving partner of the deceased consulting detective. Entering the family room, he spotted the ex-army doctor immediately. John was sitting away from the other doctors, patients, and family members milling about; staring at a white wall with his hands clasped tightly in his lap and his skin so pale that Lestrade could almost see the veins in his neck from where he was standing. He walked over to the doctor slowly and placed a hand gently on the shaking shoulder.<p>

"John?"

"Sherlock!" John's head shot round, his dark blue eyes wide as they fixed on Lestrade's face.

"No, John. Uh It's Greg."

"What? Greg, where's Sherlock? He was here two minutes ago."

"John… Sherlock's not here. He's d-gone."

"Why would you say that? That isn't true! He's here! He is!"

"John." Lestrade murmured as the doctor started to become more hysterical.

"No, go find and tell him to get back here!"

"I can't. He's dead John!"

"Stop it! Stop telling lies!"

So involved in the distressing conversation, the two men did not notice the figure of a tall man lurking in the doorway, as he watched the interaction with sad pale eyes and then moved away stealthily into the shadows once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh hey , , very short chap because I'm extra tired and it just popped up in my head while listening to **_**Terrible Things**_** by Mayday Parade which is an absolutely heartbreaking but gorgeous song! And chapter ten already wows! it's only just getting started, sorry to inflict my torturous writing on you lovely peeps So I feel bad about breaking Lestrade and Mycroft up While they are still my OTP alongside Johnlock, I want angsssssttttt :P :P and I kinda have a soft spot for Lestrade/Molly although I'm not sure that will feature in this but no fear Mycroft will get love! :D Again I wanna thank you all for reading, I've had 300 more hits since I posted the last chappie and two more alerts and faves :D chhhheeeers me dears, I toast you all. Mycroft said they wouldn't allow him to send the cake first class, don't ask me why not :/ I think he's lying because he wants a review about his sacrificing of Lestrade :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Ten

Paris had never been Mycroft's favourite place in the world. It was mildly appealing to the government official but it had been Gregory's idea to spend a month travelling. He had pestered Mycroft every waking minute to book time off of work until he gave in, and the capital of France was their first stop. The eld- No, the only Holmes brother now, wandered down the cobbled side streets from his hotel towards the River Seine smiling sadly to himself. He had been here on a meeting the first time he had spoken to Gregory about Sherlock, five years ago.

The detective inspector wanted to know if the then twenty five year old and addicted to cocaine consulting detective was for real; Mycroft assured him that yes he was indeed being serious about his deductions, and then preceded to creep the Scotland Yard worker out even further by stating that if he was adamant on remaining married he should spend less time at the office. Not that Mycroft was spying on Gregory of course, just keeping a watchful eye on him every other day.

"Bugger off, if I wanted to be belittled I'd invite Sherlock over!" Had been Gregory's response to that and Mycroft had to bite his lip to restrain a chortle which then made him speechless for about a minute. Hardly anybody made him even smile genuinely let alone laugh. And that was the beginning of them, but now this was the end and Mycroft was back here, lonelier and emptier than ever before. He had lost the two people he loved most in this lifetime; His brother who he had always felt more of a father towards but couldn't even tell when he needed help, and his soul mate whom had just had his heart shattered to pieces by him.

Reaching the riverside, he took a seat on a patch of grass, not paying attention to his expensive trousers getting stained and cast an eye out over the water. Crowds of people on boats, laughing and talking, oblivious to all the pain stirring inside of him. Obviously they had no idea; it was hardly likely that they had played a massive part in their younger sibling's suicide. He propped his chin on a hand and stared moodily out into the distance, unaware of the shadow passing over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well hi there another short chapter to tide you over until I've typed up the film studies notes for all year :') I should really stop falling asleep in class I guess :/ I have forgone my breakfast coffee which I never do to upload this so if that doesn't deserve one ickle review I don't know what does :P :P Oh and 3000 hits and 700 visitors! I was expecting like maybe 100 150 hits tops but wowwwwwww thank you! Italics are Lestrad's thoughts This chapter ends a bit abruptly but I kinda like it, please tell me what you think **

**Enjoy! **

**Emm xx**

Chapter Eleven

"Okay, easy there mate watch your step." Lestrade ordered John gently as he urged the catatonic shorter man inside of his apartment. He couldn't let John go back to 221B alone, especially when he was in denial about Sherlock's death. Besides Mrs Hudson had been devastated when Lestrade had notified her, Molly was with her now so there wasn't any chance she could take care of John in such a fragile state.

"Here you go, sit down for a bit," He deposited John onto the leather sofa, trying to studiously ignore the disappearance of the black binded folders that had been sitting on the coffee table. He left the doctor staring miserably into space again as he went to the kitchen to pop the kettle on. When in shock, he had found the best remedy was a strong cup of tea with sugar in, he thought that maybe he should make John some toast but it would go wasted and he didn't have an appetite either. "Here we are nice cuppa." He said as he re-entered the living room and placed the mug down in front of the other man. John glanced down at the object and picked it up, wrapping his hands around the heated china. _At least he could react to some things _Lestrade let out a barely audible sigh of relief, fidgeting uncomfortably as he stood watching over the doctor.

"You don't have to baby-sit me." John's voice was gruff, the first words that he had spoken since their argument at Bart's.

"That's- That isn't what I'm doing."

"No? What do you call this then? Strategic Ops?"

"John, you're my friend. You just saw something…. Nobody ever should witness"

"Greg I was in Afghanistan, I've seen people blown up for no reason at all."

_Not the man that you love though.__ I could never imagine your pain, at least Mycroft isn't dead._ Lestrade stopped then and rethought the last statement._ But he might as well be._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so I got distracted! I want to write rather than revise and this would not stop nagging me! It's kinda English lit practice anyway :') A massive thank you to Thelilyandtherose your review made me giggle like a little child and boost my ego to more than acceptable :P and you can blame this story all you want :P :D You guys are all very kind and Mycroft is appreciative. I found cake crumbs in my wardrobe this morning spelling out the word review! Now he's disappeared into the garden, I think he may have stolen one of my cigarettes I'm sure there were three left :/ Anywho another shortie I'm afraid it's all I seem to be able to write I have a new found love for Mika and have been listening to **_**Erase**_** for most of the day so this is the result. If you'd like to listen to the song I wholly recommend it wow I always write such long A/N's sorry :/**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Twelve

Lestrade knew that he shouldn't have drunk those three JD on the Rocks before he went to bed, but there was nobody there to tell him not to. John had finally nodded off into a restless sleep at about one AM after over a week of just sitting on the detective inspector's sofa, napping in the daytime for only an hour at a time; and now it was just gone past three with only the silence to keep him company. Before he knew what, his hand was reaching for the telephone beside the bed and dialling in the number he knew off by heart.

"This is Mycroft Holmes, please leave a message." _Beeeeep._

"Mycroft its Greg-Hic- Gregory. You know the boyyyyyyyyfrieend. Well, not the boyfriend anymore, but whatever. I'm not drunk. Well maybe a little bit, you never like when I drank more than one a night do you? But I'm lonely- All aloooone. I guess-Hic- it's a trademark of the Holmes's, you leave without a trace when things don't go the way you want them to. What'd I do Mycroft? All I did was love you, how can that be wrong? I still love you, I doooo, I do. You've only been gone ten days, it isn't too late. Or I might move on, I think Molly likes me. She talks to me more often now; maybe she's lonely as well. Huh we could keep each other company. Anyway I'm sleeeeepppyyy and I have work at noon, I just- Just wanted to leave you this message to say that I'm not angry at you for missing Sherlock's funeral he wouldn't have wanted the fuss after all. Uh so goodnight, toodle pip, cheerio, My. I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay so I wrote that Lestrade had three JDs but I imagine him to be like me, that means half a bottle each time you have one :') I'm not sure about this chapter it's neither here or there, and longer than I intended but anyway Omg my mum wants to read this, how about noooo. Mycroft has returned from the garden and says he'll give me a cigarette if he can have a review because he seems to be a glutton for crit as well as cake. Think of my disgusting habit guys pleaase :P Hehe my aunt was giving me sneaky drags of hers when my nan's back was turned and I couldn't help thinking that it might be something Sherlock would do to stop John from seeing him smoke, me obsessed? No**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Thirteen

"_Or I might move on, I think Molly likes me. She talks to me more often now; maybe she's lonely as well. Huh we could keep each other company."_

Mycroft's heart sunk a little more as he listened to the voice message that Gregory had left him while he had been sleeping. Of course Miss Hooper liked the silver haired detective, how could she not? He was considerate, kind and loving of course. Checking his watch he noted that it was 11 which meant it was 10 in London; Gregory would just be getting out of bed at this moment, more than likely with a massive headache. He hesitated a minute before tapping out a text message to the detective inspector

**Sent at 11:04 AM**

**That was quite the informative and interesting message you left me Gregory-MH**

**Received at 11:07 AM**

_**What? Oh God… Mycroft! I was drunk-GL**_

**Sent at 11:08 AM**

**Yes I had realised that when you said you were, and when you said drank instead of drink-MH**

**Received at 11:12 AM**

_**Right. Uh what did I say exactly?-GL**_

**Sent at 11:13 AM**

**I believe you were s****aying something about your chemistry with Miss Hooper, and how you could keep each other company. Are you going to ask her on a date?-MH**

* * *

><p>As he entered the Parisian hotel's dining room in search of desperately needed coffee he scanned the tables assessing the other residents; double taking when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. The Canadian student that had sat next to him eleven days ago was occupying the table nearest the window. Picking up a mug of freshly brewed strong caffeine from the serving area, Mycroft made his way over to him. "Hello, I don't think we introduced ourselves properly before."<p>

The blond man looked up in surprise of being recognised in this city and smiled when he saw the older, smartly dressed gent from the airport standing in front of him.

"Oh hi! Uh, Mr Holmes, wasn't it?"

"Mycroft please. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No of course not, please."

The pair sat at that table for over two hours. Robert, Mycroft had found out was twenty seven and had just finished his postgraduate in business and management at Bedfordshire three weeks before he left England. But he was in Paris for the month as his eldest cousin had a baby last year and he didn't have a chance to visit with the rest of his family. The time passed easily enough and Mycroft found he quite enjoyed this man's company, he made the aching feeling concerning Gregory and Sherlock ease slightly; While all the while his phone lay forgotten on his table in his suite, an unanswered text message flashing up now and again.

**Received at 11:24 AM**

_**Would you even care if I did….?-GL**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyyyyo! First off I've hit 5000 hits and 1000 visitors! And three favourites overnight, Yay thank you thank you :D So pleased. If you'd like to have a gander at my other fic **_**Sherlock Oneshots **_**I'd be eternally grateful because there's only been 9 hits :') **

**Thelilyandtherose: Haha I know I have been scolded by many a doctor when I go for ECG's about smoking :') Well that's the British for you :P Thank you very much Yes I have told that I'm mean many times hehehehe I don't know why but I like torturing fictional characters, hope your work helped you manage to calm down hehehehehehe your reviews always make me smile thank you **

**Sorry for the obscenely long a/n, have a chapter. Mycroft still wants reviews, he seems to have climbed in my bag to go to the dentist and library with me, weirdo :/ I've also discovered that after 19 and half years Worcester sauce Factory workers are Oompa Loompas!**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter fourteen

**Sent at 11:24 AM**

_**Would you even care if I did….?-GL**_

Mycroft hadn't replied in over an hour. Not that Lestrade had really expected him to but it would have been nice. Not a big deal, he didn't care anymore, Mycroft could do whatever he wanted to, and it wasn't his problem now that they were separated. Weren't they? Neither participant had actually terminated their relationship; but the elder Holmes had made it quite clear that he didn't want to be with him. Things could change as quick as a blink and you'll miss it moment of film footage

Lestrade closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he remembered the first time he had met Sherlock five years ago; the man who brought him to the love of his life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! God, what kind of country do we live in if you can't even trust Scotland Yard to do their job properly?" Lestrade watched in fascinated shock as the tall man with incredibly bouncy curly hair appeared out of nowhere. <em>

"_Who the hell are you?" He managed to splutter out once the initial confusion had worn off ._

"_Sherlock Holmes." The unknown intruder greeted smiling smugly, then proceeded to solve the murder in fifteen minutes and flounce off again._

* * *

><p>"Sir?" Donovan's head popped round the corner of his office. He opened his eyes again, facing the reality that he lived in now and glowered at her until she shrank back slightly. He still hadn't forgiven her or Anderson; doubted that he even would if he could.<p>

"Sorry Sir, but there's something you should see." He got up and followed Donovan out of his office into the main work room where his officers were crowded around a computer screen.

"Out of the way!" He ordered, pushing aside a few people to get a closer look, then stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixed on the grainy picture of a window with three words scratched onto it.

GET JOHN WATSON.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey I'm hereeee again :') and I'm moody because I had a crown fitted today so my teeth are sore so I'm re listening to _Cabin Pressure_ :') But I've had 500 hits since I posted the last chapter this morning which has made me very happy thank you :D I have been looking at Mystrade fan art all afternoon because I have such a productive life hence why I'm writing fanfic on a Friday evening :') Anyway…. Flashbacks are italics Sorry it's kinda long but I wanted fluff, I was just wondering is this boring you now?Or do you like it? Reviewww please because I'm still teetering on the 'shall I continue, shall I not' edge :')**

**Enjoy !**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Fifteen

"How many suits do you own?" Robert snorted as he peeked inside Mycroft's wardrobe. They had arranged to go out into the city for dinner that evening. He emerged with a dark grey suit and held it up so that the older male who was sitting on the bed could see it.

"No. Not this one" Mycroft stated firmly. Robert raised an eyebrow at the abrupt coldness and placed the suit onto the bed as well.

"Why not, I think you'd look quite charming." The younger student called over his shoulder as he re entered the walk in wardrobe. Mycroft shuffled over to the clothes that had caused him such offence and picked up the edge of the left sleeve, he could remember very clearly when he had last worn this suit, two years almost to the day for Gregory's niece's wedding. He sighed quietly as he remembered their conversation that day, how it had been one of the most enjoyable days he had had.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think we'll get married?" Mycroft looked down at his partner in shock, wondering if he had heard the sudden question correctly.<em>

"_Excuse me?" _

_Gregory met his gaze looking somewhat shy and an appealing blush tinting his cheekbones. _

"_Well I don't mean right this moment obviously. But, someday? " _

"_Gregory.. . Are you asking me to marry you? Because-"_

"_I know." Gregory was blushing furiously now and Mycroft reached down to stroke his lover's cheek as soft as a butterfly wing's touch. "I know we can't officially get married, My. But we could get a Civil Union or whatever it is. I just-I don't want to be without you Mycroft."_

"_Gregory, I thought you wanted a no strings affair, following your wife's deceit. I- I had no idea you were considering this…"_

_Gregory bristled at the mention of his ex wife and leant away from Mycroft's touch. "Helena has nothing to do with this. This is about us Mycroft, like I said I don't want to be without you, but I can tell that this conversation is too much for you right now so I guess we'll just forget about it yeah?" _

_Mycroft caught the other man's hand before he could stand, and lifting it up he brushed his lips over the slightly tanned knuckles, smiling a little at the slight shiver that ran through the receiver's body. _

"_I'm sorry Gregory, you caught me off guard. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I believed that you did not love me."_

"_Mycroft I-"_

"_However," he continued smoothly cutting Gregory off before he could finish his sentence. "I am possibly worse than my brother in the sense that I disregard any indication of emotion because I have been rejected by love before; Sherlock has not had this. If we were to move in together for instance, then perhaps one day I'd more like to be considered as joined to you in a more permanent fashion."_

_Gregory's eyes widened and a slow grin spread across his face as he stepped closer locking his arms around Mycroft's neck and drawing him down into a gentle loving kiss. In the background he could hear the distant champagne opening sounds and loud laughter but he was fixated on his own little world, his heart, his Gregory Lestrade._

* * *

><p>"Not this one," Mycroft whispered under his breath, dropping the sleeve and instead glancing down to the simple gold ring adorning his ring finger of his right hand. Running his thumb over the gleaming surface a couple of times, he wriggled it off his finger suddenly feeling naked without its presence; and placed it on the bedside shelf. He picked up his phone and reread Gregory's last text message to him; trying to work up the nerve to let go of his love, it was only fair to Gregory.<p>

**Sent at 6:04 PM**

**I believe that it would do you good to go on a date with Miss Hooper. She is quite charming and I also happen to believe that you would make a suitable couple, more matched than we were it would seem.-MH**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello you lovlies First off I must apologise if this chapter is blecccchhhhhhhh because I have been up since 4 AM, have a massive headache and nothing is making an awful lot of sense to me right now. Hopefully the next one will be better. Maybe a review will help me get to sleep tonight ;) Secondly 6000 views! Waheyyyy *Bursts out the party poppers* Thank you, everytime I log in I'm amazed at the alerts and views and favs thank you :D **

**Jassie: Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it **

**Thelilyandtherose: OH dear I'm sorry about your terrible shift that's very mean of your mentor and those nurses , cats are evil I had one who used to try and stop me breathing in my sleep by lying on my chest when I had asthma However I hope it will make you feel a bit better when I say that I love your reviews Happy ending? Hmm possibly :P :P**

**Again another obscenely long a/n sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter sixteen

"Don't be stupid. You're not going to that warehouse!" An hour after the email had been sent to the Yard, another had appeared with directions to an abandoned storage hut on the outskirts of London. Lestrade had called John immediately and demanded that he come down to the station right away.

"Why not Greg? Do I have anything to lose?" _Not anymore_, John's brain retorted and he clenched his fists tightly as the urge to release a cry of despair subsided slowly.

"But- Look John, it could be a trap. What if it's one of Moriarty's hit men?"

"Oh so you believe that it was Moriarty now do you?" That had come out a lot harsher than he had intended but to tell the truth John didn't care; Lestrade had betrayed Sherlock when he had needed him the most and he could never undo that.

"John that isn't… I … I'm worried, you're not going, I'll put you in custody if I have to."

The ex-army doctor forced himself to calm down and fixed a strained smile onto his face. "That won't be necessary Greg." Then he turned and left the office, leaving Lestrade there not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Lestrade had an officer dog John to make sure he was heading back to 221B; and when he had received the call that his friend was indeed safe he finally headed off to his own home; However as he approached the entryway of the building a sense of fear prickled down his spine, and he darted up the three flights of stairs to his apartment instead of waiting for the lift.<p>

The corridor was empty which wasn't unusual but it was cold, very cold in fact. As he neared the door, a figure emerged from the shadows and his hand immediately went to his holster, gripping the handle of his gun tightly. "Oh my God…"

"Well hello there" came the sensual purr of a reply and before he had a chance to react, he was hit on the head hard, from behind… Making everything in his world turn to black and fade away.

**A/N I'm not very good with cliffhangers lol :') sorry again about the shittyness :') please forgive**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: heya Well I'm meant to be revising atm but for some reason my emotions are a wreck :/ :/ So I'm sitting with a hot choccy and **_**CSI **_**dvds Oh btw I'm back in college tomorrow so it may take me a little longer to update but don't give up on me bumblebee nearly 7000 hits eeee! I just heard BC's voice on the Google plus ads and now my mum thinks I have passed obsession because of my weird cackling, reviews will keep her quiet ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter seventeen

"So you never told me what you're doing here in Paris." Robert started as he dug his fork into the bowl of pasta in front of him. Mycroft frowned slightly at his companion's inquisitive nature and looked down at his own plate; though he hardly had an appetite.

"Business matters," he replied vaguely as he fiddled with his cutlery and making Robert frown this time.

"Okay you don't want to talk about it,fine."

"Robert it's not that I don't… I cant."

"Okay, okay fine sorry."

Their not quite date, but not quite ' just friends' dinner went smoothly after that, with Mycroft feeling as if he could relax his guards slightly and joke and smile along with Robert. After a while his phone started ringing, glancing at it the caller ID flashed Anthea's name across the screen and he furrowed his brow in confusion. He had made it clear that she were not to disturb him for any reason.

"Mycroft, if you need to answer it, it's fine by me"

"Don't be absurd Robert it's just my assistant from London. Probably rescheduling an appointment or something similar."

* * *

><p>They finished their dinner quickly, and as they walked through the brightly lit streets of the capital city, a gentle breeze floated through the air. His pocket was buzzing insistently again and he exhaled angrily in resignation, retrieving the phone and pressing speak.<p>

"Yes Anthea? What is the problem?"

"Sir.. It's about Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"I see, has he been enquiring about my whereabouts again? Or does he simply wish to boast about his new relationship with Miss Hooper?"

"No Sir. He's… Sir he's been abducted."

**A/N : Okay it's probably shitty again I apologise I'm tired lol and don't wanna go to college. The next chapter will make up it for it as it will be longer I hope But still, reviews please? They are my drug 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ey up! Hellooo 7500 hits ! Eeee free condoms for everyone! Oh oops that was meant to be chocolate :') Naughty Emma *slap* But srs business thank you guys you are amaziiinnng :D Keep it coming please, you have no idea how happy I get when I receive reviews… And you never know Mycroft may actually be able to send you cake without eating it all this time ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Eighteen

"Oh fffff…." Lestrade groaned as he came to slowly, a hammer beating out a handy little rhythm in his head. Daring to blink his eyes open, he closed them again quickly as the light created a rapid wave of blinding white pain through his body "Jesus Christ!"

"Hey, gentle. Don't move so fast." A soft and familiar voice spoke up from somewhere close by and Lestrade turned slightly in that direction.

"Molly, is that you? What's happening? Where are we?"

"I'm sorry Greg.. I-He tricked me" Molly sobbed as she crawled closer to Lestrade and he reached out his hand towards her, feeling her long thin fingers weave through his own.

"Don't Molly, this isn't your fault." He couldn't work up enough feeling to be even concerned about what had happened that made her think it was her fault; they were both alive and that was all that mattered for now.

"He drugged you Greg… I tried to stop him, bite his hand or grab his head, something but I was too late."

"Who did?"

Before Molly could answer, the sound of a heavy door banging open interrupted her and a flurry of fast footsteps approaching made Lestrade clutch the younger woman's hand tighter. "It's okay," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you. They'll have to kill me first."

A low delighted cackle emanated from what sounded like the opposite end of the room or whatever it was they were being held in.

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that Detective Inspector. That can be so easily arranged, I was hoping to have a quick word with your lover and what better place than your funeral?."

**A/N: Sorry it's so so short but I wasn't even gonna update today :') I hope you're not getting too bored of this story. Reviews? I need to know if you are :')**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys Okay I wrote part of this in English today while our teacher was going batsh*t at us about irrelevant things. But I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you're liking it so far! And also thank you for my lovely reviews and favs and alerts I realllly appreciate it 8500 hits wowwwweeee :D Keep the reviews coming please? Mycroft approves :P And maybe my dog will actually stop sleeping on my duvet so that I can use it, would be nice as I'm quite cold :/**

**Thelilyandtherose: Ah like I said to my last reviewer, it isn't intentional, my mind is lonely and twisted so I take it out on fictional characters :')! Hehe I was just laughing at BC's silly mustache all the way through his scenes. :') I love Molly, I wasn't keen on her in s1 but she redeems herself espesh in the last ep :,) I hope your shift went okay, is that the right thing to say, okay? No shooting yourself :P you must review my next chapter! x**

**Enjoy! **

**Emm xx**

Chapter Nineteen

"I don't understand, you're leaving? Why?" Robert clamoured as he ran to catch up with Mycroft who was striding back towards the hotel purposely. When he received no answer to his question he reached out to grip the older man's wrist and halting him in his tracks. As Mycroft turned to face his partner, a coil of concern settled in Robert's stomach as he took note of the tear stained cheeks even though the pale eyes staring back at him were bone dry.

"Mycroft." He whispered gently, as he searched for some way to offer his comfort even though he was completely confused as to what was going on to make him come so undone. He went to raise his hand up towards the other man's face but Mycroft drew back, a hard unsettling emotion crossing his features before blankness once more.

"I don't want or need your pity Robert." He sniffed in distaste as he stepped back once more, putting even more distance between the two of them. "I must return to London as soon as possible. Somebody…close to me needs my assistance, you should stay here."

"I- Do I have a choice?"

"No." Mycroft replied sternly as he glanced over his shoulder quickly and then back. "I'm sorry but believe me; this wasn't how I planned it to go."

" Yeah, me neither." A slightly disoriented chuckle left Robert's lips before he could hinder the action. "But you know, we were only in each other's company for almost three weeks. Guess I didn't expect anything."

Mycroft didn't have an answer for that so he nodded curtly and turned to leave when Robert spoke up again, his quiet voice carried by the now harsher wind.

"They're pretty special then, this person! They'd have to be I guess, to have a hold on your entire heart like that and make you drop everything in an instant."

Mycroft stopped and smiled sadly at the student, his gaze thoughtful, longing, and melancholy all at once.

"Yes. Yes I suppose he must be."

**A/N: Boring not boring? Tell me pleaseee I give you coookkiiiieees? :D Sorry if My comes off as a bit of a twat again but it just happens when I type hehe xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh helloooo Okay so I have a three hour dyslexia appointment tomorrow, and I don't even have dyslexia :/ Fun times so whilst my Internet is down I decided to write a quick chapter but I didn't really have an idea what to put :') 9400 hits? Waheyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :D thank you guys like I said before I was only expecting like 100 :') But keep it coming I love the reviews favs and alerts, as I have expressed many times :')**

**Thelilyandtherose: Horrible devil cat! Hope it didn't hurt you that bad Hehehe yay Mycroft isn't a twat anymore :') Awww well I feel sorry for Robert :P Luckily my friends are film students like me so we're as bad as each other when we go to the cinema :P :O seven layers? Poor kid! Goood I don't think I could handle death on my hands :') I'd have a breakdown :P**

**Anywho, Enjoy! And reviews will make my life better :D**

**Warnings for torture I guess?**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Twenty

"What the hell are you doing?" Lestrade yelled, thrashing about wildly as he felt strong arms lifting him effortlessly and away from Molly whose shrieks and cries were becoming distressingly louder.

"I don't think so Detective Inspector. You see, you're just like Sherlock Holmes; always causing so much more trouble and attention than you're worth."

"I don't know what you're even fucking talking about!" He grunted as he was dropped none too lightly onto the concrete floor; curling into himself involuntarily as a foot kicked his abdomen twice.

"Hmmm I don't believe you!"Another kick, this time to Lestrade's head and the blinding pain returned once more, spitting out blood he tried to catch a glimpse of his assailant but to no avail.

_Kick Kick Kick. _More forceful each time, the abuse seemed to go on for hours as he bordered on the line of consciousness and letting the pain take him out again.

"Poor little Gregory Lestrade, destined always to be the one who's overlooked the most. By your family; the annoying youngest child, your wife who tired easily of you, your boss, your friends. Hm and it seems I was wrong, it seems that even Mycroft Holmes has become bored of your company."

"S-Stop it," he whimpered pleadingly, closing his eyes again. _I'm sorry Mycroft; I don't mean to be so weak. _

"Molly Hooper is different though, she's just as boring and ordinary as you! Maybe in a different life you would have gotten married and had perfect kids and pets, the whole shebang. Oh but sadly, it's too late for that my dear heart; I wouldn't even count on seeing her again. Well not alive, at least."

"Don't you dare!" Gathering all the strength that he could muster, he jumped to his feet; the movement almost sending him toppling backwards, but persevering even though his body was screaming at him to stop. He managed to knock out two of the hit men or whatever they were, and was just about to spin round to face the attacker who had been trying to sneak up on him… When the cool familiar metal of a gun barrel was pressed into the back of his scalp, made his blood run cold.

"I'd stop right there if I were you."

**A/N: Good? Bad? Gtfo this site? Pleassseee review :D think of me darls xx**


	23. Chapter 23

'**Iya My tv is playing up cause it's raining and I'm trying to watch **_**Russell Howards' Good News**_** Plus I had a four hour dyslexia text, and I think I impressed the dude with my def of a dinosaur "An extinct scaly massive dragon that goes roarrr!" :') Mycroft's disappeared again Help me find him?**

**Thelilyandtherose: Hellooooooo. Glad you're still liking it and not bored of my insane rambling hehehe. I'm worried that I'm going to write something that's medically inaccurate and have to face your wrath :P :') Lmaoooooo annoy me as much as you like :P :P**

**10'000 views Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh :D Reviews are love babs I don't really like this chap I rewrote it four times**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Twenty one

"Now turn around slowly" Lestrade gulped audibly as he obeyed the order and rose his hands up into the air, "What do you want from me?" He whispered, eyes fixed on the gun that was still pointing at his head.

"All in good time Detective Inspector, all in good time."

* * *

><p><em>Can't this car go any faster? <em>Mycroft's fingers tapped against his kneecaps in frustration as they wound the rush hour packed streets surrounding the Capital city. _I have to get to Gregory, have to get to Gregory._

Anthea had been there waiting with the car as soon as Mycroft had landed back down on familiar turf. Now forty five minutes later they were both in the backseat faces ashen and serious.

"We'll find him Sir." Anthea assured Mycroft quietly and he glanced sideways at his excellent PA

"I hope you're right, I really do."

* * *

><p>"You know you have a really pretty face, dear heart. It would be a shame to put a bullet through your brains.<p>

Lestrade gritted his teeth, "Just hurry up and kill me already!"

"Now now, what's the rush? You see I need you alive for now. If Mycroft is going to cooperate with me, he'll want to know that his precious pet is still breathing"

* * *

><p>"Gregory! GREGORY!" Mycroft yelled as he ran through the isolated warehouse. Anthea had hacked into New Scotland Yard's computer system and found the offending email minutes before Mycroft landed down in London. He had enveloped her in an uncharacteristic embrace when she presented him with this information which she gingerly returned.<p>

Now his footsteps were pounding on the concrete as he ran in and out of every room, getting ever more frantic and concerned.

"Gregory! Where are you?"

**A/N: Sorry told you it wasn't the best writing Bad? Okay? Reviewww please? xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Heyyyyy my A key keeps sticking so I apologise if there's errors in this chappie :') :') I'm sad because I was gonna watch **_**Frankenstein **_**after my exams but my local isn't showing it and I can't even find a cinema in Birmingham that's showing it OH well I now have 11000 hits yooooyaaaay :D Thank you! Thnk you for the reviews I love em OMG whaaa there's music coming from my laptop and I don't know what site it is D:**

**Thelilyandtherose: Hey :D well hehehe that's good to know ;) :O maybe the cat is an incarnation of Mycroft!**

**Anyhow Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Twenty two

"Gregory where are you?"

Lestrade could hear a voice yelling over and over again somewhere far away, the vacant yet familiar buzzing of a noise; and he groaned in pain as he tried to move himself forward by using only his arms. His assailant had mercifully lowered the gun from the detective's head but unloaded his weapon into his shin bone instead before sailing away as silent as the wind with a malicious grin.

"Oh sit… Fuck!" He grunted as he rolled over on his stomach, hand going instantly to his leg before he realised and stared at the large amount of blood transfixed. He rested his head against the cold tarmac as he breathed in and shakily;_ this must be what it feels like to lose so much blood, shock. _

_What is it with the fucking loud noises when I'm trying to get some sleep? _ The voice was getting nearer; it was clearer now it sounded like…. _Mycroft!_

Forcing his body to move once again, he made his way extremely slowly over to the doorway with the elegance of a slug. If Mycroft was here, he had to warn him that there was some crazy ass motherfucker on the loose and they were more than likely torturing poor Molly by now, just for kicks.

A shadow appeared just around the corner of the corridor that Lestrade was inching his way into, and a loud choking gasp of relief, love and panic escaped him in a rapid burst of emotion as the figure emerged, and suddenly Mycroft Holmes was running full speed towards him, dropping down next to the invalid man and pulling him into a tentative embrace, cool fingers stroking his cheeks.

"Gregory! Oh god, my love. I've found you!"

"My-Mycroft? You came back for me."

"Of course I did Gregory, here let me see your leg."

Ignored tears were rolling down Mycroft's face as he clutched Lestrade to his body slightly tighter than was comfortable but there was no way he was going to complain about that, not when Mycroft was back where he belonged. Maybe the fact that Lestrade's splintered shin bone was on show for the world didn't make this the best situation ever for a lovers reunion but nothing was going to come between the detective inspector and the man of his dreams, not now. Not ever.

**A/N: I fail at writing longer chapters I'm sorry I did try I didn't actually realise it was this short D: I'mnot finised with this story yet But I had an ehhhh kinda day lmao, reviews make me smile :') xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello :) I'm sick My fave lecturer sent me home even though he knew it would annoy my horrible tutor :') :') So whilst I'm doing Eng work I thought I might post a chapter Also I've been on a Cabin Pressure fic kick which unfortunately aren't too many out there, any recommendations? I think I've accidently started shipping Douglas/Martin :/ :/ :/ And I lent Third star to my friend now she is blaming me for her life :D**

**Moggymogthecat: Noooo don't cry! It's meant to be happy D: !**

**Thelilyandtherose: Hehehe course I was bring them back together again :P Hmm well Mycroft texted me telling me to apologise for the mouse, however it was meant to be a consolation for the fact that he ate the slice of cake he was going to send you, I don't really know what to make of that :') **

**Oh and guess what? 12000 hits! Eee :D. Reviews will make me feel less sorry about my virusy flu thing ;)**

**Enjoy! Fluffffff well the best I can do**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Twenty Three

The universe going on around the two men had seemed to have faded away; as Mycroft almost collapsed in relief at seeing Gregory alive.

"I've got you." He whispered softly over and over again into Gregory's right ear, stroking the thick silvery hair as he did so; as the detective inspector wound his arms tightly around the slightly younger man's waist, seeming to ignore his leg that was obviously causing him extreme pain and distress.

The sound of police and ambulance sirens cut into the tender moment between the couple and Mycroft stood to detangle himself but Gregory hugged tighter, a gentle whine escaping his lips.

"Gregory." He huffed fondly as he placed his still shaking hand on the other male's cheek again, "Gregory you need to release me so that I can tell your officers that they need to look for Miss Hooper."

Gregory whined again and reluctantly unfolded his arms from his newly reacquainted lover and curled up in a ball as Mycroft hurried over to give his orders as quickly as he could, before directing the paramedics over to the detective.

* * *

><p>Watching as they strapped Gregory onto a stretcher and lifted him upwards, he ran after them as they headed outside of the building but was sidetracked by another paramedic who was waiting outside the ambulance.<p>

"I'm sorry sir but if you're not a family member…"

"Excuse me!".

Mycroft drew himself up to his full height and fixed the man with his most authoritative glare,smirking inwardly as the paramedic shrank back slightly.

"If you are about to tell me that I can not travel to the hospital with my… My husband, then I strongly advise you stop talking right about now."

The man paled and nodded slightly, stepping aside. "My apologies, Sir I didn't realise."

"Thank you so much," Mycroft continued smoothly, shooting him a cold smile as he hopped elegantly into the back of the emergency vehicle before the doors shut.

He went to reach for Gregory's hand again but stopped when the familiar dark brown eyes stared up at him in dazed confusion. Twining their fingers together, Gregory reached with his free shaky hand to remove his oxygen mask slightly to gasp.

"Did… Did you just call me your husband?"

Mycroft grinned softly, leaning down to kiss the invalid's forehead lovingly.

"Of course not Detective Inspector. I fear you may be hallucinating."

**A/N Okay it took me longer than I thought to update, hope you're not disappointed by it Oh and I have uploaded the first part of a Johnlock centered fic called **_**Terrible Things**_** if you're interested xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi :D :D Sorry it's been a few days, damn college :') :') Hope you're all well and not bored of me yet :P I spent the day making my friend addicted to listening to Cabin pressure and laughing at my lecturer saying Genitalia because I'm that mature :/ Oh and the next coupla chapters will probs be fluff centric hope that's okay with ya **

**Thelilyandtherose: Hahahahaha :D. That cat is very weird :') x**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

Chapter Twenty Four

Pain. That was all Lestrade felt as he came to. His head felt like it had done ten rounds in a boxing ring and lost every single one. Blinking his eyes sleepily, he came face to face with unfamiliar and very clean white walls.

"Ah I was wondering when Sleeping Beauty would grace me with those beautiful eyes of his."

Mycroft was looking unusually out of place in the pristine rooms, his clothes ruffled and appeared to have been slept in, and the thinning hair sticking up in clumps, that Lestrade found oddly endearing.

"Hey you." He rasped, trying to lean forward to kiss his lover but was stopped abruptly by the tube pulling on his skin.

"Careful Gregory," a slender soft hand slid over his work roughened one, a smile ghosting the corners of his lips. "You shouldn't exert yourself; you've had quite the ordeal my darling."

Lestrade rolled his eyes at the mother hen tone but stroked Mycroft's palm with his thumb. "Yes Sir whatever you say. How's Molly? Did they get to her in time?"

"Miss Hooper is fine Gregory. She is however, currently resting. An activity you should be participating in as well."

"I'm fine!" Lestrade protested, trying to sit upright in the hospital bed, but groaning and slumping back down as a sharp pain shot through his chest. "I don't want to be stuck here My. I wanna be out helping to track down that fucker!"

"I know Gregory, I know."

"No Mycroft! You're the British Government, you can get me out of here right?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You can't?"

"I mean I won't! No, I will not do it. Gregory, I've almost lost you once and I'm not willing to go through that again. I've already lost my- my brother and I don't… I can't lose you as well."

Lestrade sighed wearily and collapsed against the pillow again, taking in Mycroft's expression and feeling like a twat for being selfish.

"I'm sorry," he relented, shrinking down into the stiff bedsheets and not taking his eyes off the steely stare burning a hole in his face. "I just- I don't like lying here when I know I could be of use elsewhere."

"Everybody feels that way sometime or another."

"I know. I am sorry,My."

"There's no need to be Gregory. But you really should get some sleep now; I'll still be here when you wake."

"Promise?" Lestrae could feel his eyes starting to close on their own accord and smiled sleeplily as a hand brushed through his hair softly.

"I promise with every inch of my soul. I'm never leaving you alone again."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy :D Been a while :') Omg I'm sooooo sorry, I've a had a lot of shit to deal with which I won't bore you with, I hope you're all still with me though I don't blame you if not :') :') :')**

**Thelilyandtherose: Hehe I look forward to the obscenely long review :P Yay for no Devil cat!**

**Enjoy!**

**Emm xx**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"You do realise I can still walk, right?" Lestrade grunted as Mycroft steadied him by wrapping an arm around his waist before unlocking the apartment door and guiding the injured man inside.

"Of course Gregory. But the doctor said that you should keep off your feet for at least six weeks."

"Hmm." The amount of medication that he was now on wasn't helping Lestrade's frustration any . Six weeks off bloody work with nothing to do was more torturous than anything. Mycroft led him over to the bedroom and the slightly older man collapsed down onto the mattress with a sigh. Wrapping his arms around Mycroft's waist, he pulled him down on top of him and snuggled his head into the surprisingly solid chest.

"I had no idea that pain medication made you so eager for close contact." Even though he couldn't see Mycroft's face he knew there would be that damn infuriating smirk in place, and he rolled his eyes.

"My, the dosage that I'm on would be enough to make a tiger cuddly."

This earned him a snort of mild amusement and a lightness that he hadn't felt in a while flooded through his system. Pulling back slightly to look Mycroft in the eyes, he frowned in concern.

"What's wrong Gregory? Are you in pain?"

"No, no it's not that….. Mycroft, you're not going to leave me again are you?"

The smirk returned to the Holmes's facial features faintly and he pressed a kiss to the tip of Lestrade's nose, an intimate gesture he wasn't exactly famed for .

"Those drugs have really messed up your awareness haven't they? I meant what I said in the hospital Gregory. I am never leaving you alone again."

Lestrade grinned suddenly and so brightly that Mycroft actually had to blink his eyelids. He laughed when the warm embrace returned and settled down into it, making a mental note to cancel his appointments for the next week or two.. Or six.

**A/N: Right well….. that was the last of them, I hope you enjoyed the story :') The end! Maybe? :') :') xxx**


End file.
